Complicated
by justagirl8225
Summary: It was just a little complicated. [Slash. A.J Styles x Christian Cage. CoAuthored]


**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the plot... damn it.

**Notes: **there's not a whole lot going on in the way of spoilers but we will be using past elements of storylines/matches ... just twisting them around a little for our purposes.

* * *

A.J. Styles leaned back in the passenger seat while he waited, the Phenomenal One not the least bit bothered by the fact that he wasn't driving his own truck. Fact was, he could use the break from driving. Glancing down to his watch for a moment, A.J. yawned as he continued to wait... Jay Reso not too far off from the Dodge pick-up, still talking to Tyson Tomko and Robert Roode about what they were planning to do two weeks from now. Of course, A.J. didn't quite understand why it couldn't wait until the next set of tapings; it wasn't like they wouldn't have the time... but, Jay was obliging them anyway.. And without Jay, A.J. couldn't go anywhere since he had already relinquished the keys. 

"I'm sorry about the delay," Jay said as he got into the truck, "Roode wouldn't shut up."

"S'okay," A.J. replied sleepily, "it's not like the house is too far from here anyway."

Jay shrugged, "still, I wanted to get home as soon as the tapings were over. Relax and all that, you know?"

A.J. simply nodded, trying his hardest to not read into that statement any further. "So long as we don't have any surprise guests.."

"That was an accident," Jay said somewhat sheepishly, "I didn't realise Adam would just stop over." A beat passed, A.J. raising an eyebrow, "okay so maybe I did realise."

"You know I don't mind, I mean.. Y'all are best friends." A.J. bridged his hands behind his head as the pick-up finally left the parking lot.

A comfortable silence fell over the two men and room-mates as they headed for home in nearby Tampa, Florida. At first, it had just been a convenience issue, A.J. moving closer to Orlando, while Jay already lived in Tampa. Then, it had become just a coincidence, Jay having brought up the topic of needing a room-mate with Tyson, A.J. walking by at the exact moment. It had been somewhat awkward at first, both men having to get used to the other's living habits... But, it worked out nicely, so they thought anyway.

"A.J... A.J.?"

A..J. blinked, shaking himself out of his wandering thoughts, "what?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to stop and get something to eat before we got home." The blonde man frowned, "where were you dude?"

The younger man ran a hand through his hair, "nowhere.. Just thinking, that's all."

"What about?" Jay asked, trying to keep conversation going.

"It's nothing," A.J. lied easily, his blue eyes intently studying his shoes.

Jay arched an eyebrow, "I don't believe that for a minute, what's up?"

A.J. said nothing, not wanting to even hint at the fact that..

"You can talk to me, you know." Jay urged his friend, "seriously.. What's up?"

A.J. shrugged it off nonchalantly, "it's really not a big deal, okay?"

Jay shook his head, "still not buying it, A.J."

"Seriously Jay, it's not a big deal." A.J. took great interest in an imaginary piece of lint on his blue jeans. "Just.. Wake me up when we got home. I'm gonna take a nap."

Before Jay could say another word, A.J. shifted so he was facing the window.. His eyes still open, sleep not coming to his tired body anytime soon. A.J. really did appreciate the blonde man's concern, but.. Maybe it was best if he just didn't talk to him right now. Not with the thoughts running through his mind, the images that played so clearly..

_**Flashback**_

They'd put Abyss and Sting in their places. Again.

And it had been a pure plan of genius, which according to Jay, that was to be expected with 'Christian' being the mastermind behind it all.

Jokingly, A.J. had said that while none of the schemes 'Christian' cooked up would ever be anything short of genuis... Jay, was another matter.

"I told you it would work," Jay had whispered against A.J. slick skin, the blonde man holding his room-mate and stable-mate close. "Look alive man, we're celebrating."

"You weren't in a match," A.J. pointed out before reluctantly removing himself from Jay's grasp... The younger man just barely catching his breath before Jay quite launched himself, A.J. just managing to get a hold on the ring rope to steady himself... "Damn, Jay."

"Sorry," Jay said in a tone that was anything but sorry, an ear to ear grin on his face. "But we're celebrating."

A.J. had rolled his eyes a little at that, not enough for the crowd to see, but Jay did... A.J. then taking his place next to Jay so they could show off more.

And that was when A.J. panicked a little inside, Jay's strong hand grasping his...

A.J Styles had more than one reason to smile that night-- and not just because he had won his match.

_**End Flashback**_

A.J. figured his ... well, his feeling he supposed, had started before that moment. But, since that moment? They had only intensified. Once he had felt Jay's hand holding his, the younger wrestler began to think about how--

"We're home," Jay's voice interrupted his thoughts again. "A.J. Dude, I hope you aren't spacing out on me again."

"I'm fine," A.J. said, his tone strained. Forcing a smile on his face, the younger man quickly grabbed his bags before getting out of the truck.

The blonde man blinked at the spot where A.J. had just been, "what the hell did I do?"

Writing it off to A.J. just being tired from the tapings, Jay reached back to grab his belongings, locking up the truck before heading to the house. Without second thought, he put A.J.'s shoes into the hallway closet, his own boots soon joining them.

"A.J.?" Jay called out to his room-mate, not fully expecting a reply, but still...

"Taking a shower," the reply came from upstairs, followed shortly by the slamming of a door.

Shaking his head, Jay sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote control before he was completely settled. A frown on his face, the blonde man wondering just what was wrong with his room-mate and why he was the apparent cause. Blue eyes focused absently on the television screen, enough for Jay to tune out his surroundings.. And to miss the fact that A.J. was watching him from the stairs.

"Anything good on?"

Jay blinked, turning his attention to the source, the blonde man's eyebrows raising slightly. "I thought you were taking a shower.."

A.J. shrugged, a white bath towel the only thing covering him, the younger man making his way downstairs to seat himself on the couch. "Changed my mind... Got hungry."

Unconsciously Jay licked his lips, forcing himself to keep his eyes on A.J.'s face. This was his room-mate. "Right, well.." He cleared his throat, "that's why I asked if you wanted to stop somewhere before we got home."

Inwardly, A.J. couldn't help but smirk a little, butterflies threatening in his stomach. "I was tired," he said in defense. "Which was why I took that nap."

"Whatever," Jay turned his attention back to the television screen, he did not want to think about A.J. like that. "We could order pizza or something."

"I'll go call," A.J. said as he stood, grabbing the cordless phone from the end table. "Our usual, right?"

"Right."

While A.J. called the pizza place, Jay watched him from the corner of his eye... Still not wanting to think about A.J. like that, or look at A.J. like that. He was his room-mate, his friend.. And Jay wasn't like that...

"I'm just gonna change," A.J. announced, tossing the handset back to his room-mate, "I really don't think that old guy would appreciate me answering the door wearing a towel."

"Or you could take your shower, since you're dressed for it," Jay tried his best to joke, trying in vain not to stare so openly. "I'll take care of the pizza, it's my turn anyway."

A.J. grinned, "I thought you had forgotten," he set one foot on the bottom stair. "I need that shower anyway, that match with Chris took a lot out of me tonight."

Without second thought, Jay's attention was back to the younger wrestler. "That was a pretty brutal match, dude.. Are you okay?"

"Just sore, is all." A.J. rolled his shoulders for emphasis, "I should be thankful I'm on your team though."

"What?"

A.J. rolled his eyes, "if not, I would have taken a bump into glass or tacks. I'm lucky."

Jay laughed nervously, "right."

"You okay man?"

"Fine, fine.." Jay faked a yawn, "just tired.. and hungry."

"Uh huh," A.J. rubbed the back of his neck, "well I had better take that shower. Otherwise you'll eat all of the pizza without me."

Jay rolled his eyes in response, turning his attention back to the television.. The bathroom door slamming shut once again, and this time, Jay could just hear the sounds of the water being turned on.. A sigh of relief escaping him, followed by a frown. Running his hands through his short blonde hair, Jay forced the thoughts out... completely unaware that A.J. was going through similar turmoil.

'He actually looked at me,' A.J. thought to himself, the hot water beating down welcomingly on his sore muscles. 'Jay actually looked at me... The way I look at him.'

And then he frowned, "but Jay isn't like that.." A.J. reminded himself aloud, "I haven't seen him with anyone recently, but Jay Reso just isn't like that."

Still, A.J. wasn't blind, he had seen Jay's tongue trace a path across his lower lip, he had felt that burning gaze from the older man on his exposed flesh... Coupled with what had happened at the tapings, the blonde man's hand grasping his, Jay's strong arms around him, holding A.J. tight, almost posessively... It had all felt so right, so natural..

"Maybe he does feel the same," A.J. finally said, the dark haired wrestler allowing a smile to come to his face.


End file.
